


Let's make a sandwich

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Foursome, Marriage, Multi, Other, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Danneel gave them two wedding presents: one that was wrapped, and safe for everyone's parents to see, and then <i>this</i>, the thing Gen really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make a sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the double penetration square of my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/401181.html). Beta by atimi. Title from Lady Gaga and Beyoncé's [Telephone](http://www.ladygaga.com/player/default.aspx?meid=5599) video.

Gen stayed in the bathroom even after she stripped down to her underwear, listening to the three of them in the bedroom. She could only make out the tones of their voices, but everything sounded fine: Danneel's voice high and amused, and Jared and Jensen just quiet rumbles from the far side of the room. The far side of the room, where the bed was.

Gen slid her hand between her legs, pushed the heel of her palm against her clit for a moment, but pulled away without touching herself, skin to skin. They'd only done this a few times before, but that was a rule from the very beginning: nobody gets touched unless everyone was there. Gen glanced in the mirror one more time, brushing her hair behind her shoulders, and then opened the door to join them.

Danneel was the more dressed than the rest of them. She'd taken off her jeans, but she still had on the tank she wore to dinner, over her bra and panties. She'd been leaning against the closet's doorframe, directly across from the bathroom, and she stepped forward to put her hands on Gen's hips as soon as she walked into the room.

Gen mirrored her position, pulling them together and leaning in to kiss her. She'd gotten extensions put in again the week before, and with neither of them holding it back, Danneel's hair tumbled around them both. Across the room, the guys fell quiet as they kissed, and Danneel smirked against her mouth.

"They're so easy," she said.

Gen bit at her lip. "We're not much better," she said, thinking of how completely it fried her brain to see Jared with Danneel in his lap, or with Jensen draped across his back. She'd probably lose the threads of a conversation, too.

Danneel laughed, leaning back to toss her hair behind her shoulders again. She tightened her grip on Gen for a moment, then let go and nodded to the bed. "Gimme something good to look at, then."

Gen snorted and headed to the bed. Jared and Jensen were waiting, both of them eying her hungrily, and she faltered, swallowing as she looked at them both. They had their underwear on and they were in easy reach of each other, although they weren't touching. Jared was in his normal spot, rubbing himself through his boxers, and Jensen was on her side of the bed, head on her pillow, doing the same thing. There was enough room for her to fit between them, and she crawled up on the bed without trying to make it sexy, just wanting to get between them as quickly as possible.

Jensen and Danneel had given them two wedding presents: one that was wrapped, and safe for everyone's parents to see, and then _this_, the thing Gen really wanted.

They shifted around, Jared letting go of his cock and holding his arm out to Gen, so she could rest her head on his shoulder, snugged up to his body. Jensen rolled onto his side and spread one hand over her belly as he pressed his dick against her thigh. Gen grinned and leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't very deep, more lips than tongue, but Jared groaned anyway. Gen smiled and slipped her hand into his boxers, to wrap around his cock. He groaned again, shifting to press his face into her hair, and she pulled away from Jensen to turn and kiss Jared while she tugged at his dick.

Jensen ducked down to kiss her neck, sliding his fingers into her panties and toying one finger between her lips, but Jared just wrapped his hand in her hair and tugged her closer to him.

They stayed that way for a while, tangled up in touching each other without anyone making a move to take it further, until the love seat across the room squeaked. Gen pulled away from Jared, looked, and saw Danneel sitting down, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said, and licked her lips. "Don't stop, though."

Gen laughed and settled back down. Jared rolled to face her, mirroring Jensen, so she was on her back with each of them on their sides. Jared put his hand over her crotch, pressing Jensen's fingers harder against her. Jensen grunted and Jared leaned to kiss him, pushing harder until Jensen slid one finger inside her. Gen closed her eyes and shuddered. She heard the quiet, wet smack when their mouths separated, and she looked again. They were both staring at her, both pressing their cocks against her legs, and she grinned and then wriggled, grinding against each of them, and then Jensen's hand, all in turn.

"Let's get this started," she said, a little nervous now that they were here, but not enough to stop. She'd been looking forward to this for a while, and had thought about it long before their honeymoon, when she'd mentioned it only after Jared rimmed her so well it made her cry.

They kicked out of their boxers while still lying down, but Gen sat up to take off her underwear. She was going for speed rather than for sexiness again, but she took a moment to smile over her shoulder at Danneel, who was watching with her bottom lip between her teeth, and with one hand going slowly back and forth between her legs. She held Danneel's gaze while she scrambled out of her panties, and let her bra fall to the bed.

Then she looked at the guys, both of them naked now. Jensen was still lying down but Jared sat up and held one hand to her, so Gen lay down between them, biting her lip at the feel of their skin against hers.

"How do you want to do this?" Jensen asked, tracing one finger along her side.

Gen paused, trying to figure out how to explain, but she'd been trying to find the words since she told Jared she wanted this, and at this point she figured they just weren't coming. She looked each of them in the face for a moment, and then rolled onto her side, facing Jensen and putting her ass to Jared.

"Like this," she said, and judging by the way Jensen's hand tightened on her side, and Jared shuddered behind her, they caught on.

"Really?" Jared nuzzled behind her ear. "I thought you wanted Jensen to..." He trailed off, but he shifted to press his cock against her ass.

Gen shook her head and hooked her leg over Jensen's hips, simultaneously tugging him closer and letting Jared's cock slip between her legs, teasing over her pussy and then, when he pulled back, her asshole. She looked over her shoulder at him, and the angle sucked, but it worked. His pupils were blown wide in the dim room and his lips looked red, and bitten. She licked her own lips before speaking. "You know how, sometimes when you're fucking me, you'll put a finger up my ass, and it always makes me come? Like, immediately?"

Jared leaned to kiss her, and she smiled when she felt his cock twitch. Jensen exhaled shakily on her other side and she tightened her leg around him until he came closer to her, pressing his cock against her belly.

"I just keep thinking — if it's that good when it's your finger, then it's gotta be so much better with your dick," she said, once Jared let go of her mouth.

"Okay, that's — yes, hell yes," he said, eyes still wide, "but are you gonna —" His eyes flicked back and forth across her face. "It might be easier for you if Jensen, if we switch."

Jensen snorted, but Gen shrugged, still watching Jared. He had a point; it probably would be easier if they switched. That wasn't what she wanted, though. She'd taken Jared up the ass before, and it'd never exactly been simple, but it had always been worth it. She wanted to at least try.

"I want it to be you," she repeated. "I trust you more, you know?"

He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, and Gen watched him until he opened them, and nodded. She took his hand and pulled his arm around her waist, so his fingers curled over her navel, next to Jensen's cock, as she turned back to face Jensen. He smirked and she grinned, then kissed him.

"No offense," she said when she let go, and he laughed against her mouth. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything."

"I get it," he said. He slid his fingers away from her hip and rubbed two of them over her clit instead. "Be kinda messed up if you didn't trust him more."

Jared kissed her shoulder, and then the back of her neck as he shifted their hands to Jensen's cock, stroking. His own cock was still sliding along between her legs, and she was _ready_ all of a sudden, impatient.

"Can we — are you two good?" she asked, squirming back and forth between them. "Because I'm good, here."

Jensen laughed into her mouth again. "You're running the show."

"Now, then," she said, pulling her hand and Jared's away from Jensen's dick. Jared leaned up, hooking his chin over her shoulder and watching while Jensen rearranged as well, rubbing the head of his cock over her pussy. Gen hitched her leg higher on his thigh and then Jensen's gaze moved behind her, towards Jared. They watched each other for a moment and then he nodded as Jared grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back against his chest. His other arm, underneath her, came up across her belly to hold her against him, and Jensen nodded before he thrust inside: one quick, deep stab.

Somewhere across the room, Danneel moaned, but Gen could only shiver through the sudden, inescapable fullness. Jensen had fucked her twice before this, but never with Jared so involved, touching so much of her. He was huge and strong behind her, his dick twitching against her ass, but his hands were gentle, even as they held her in place. Jensen pulled out and started fucking her, going smoothly and almost gently, and Gen closed her eyes, resting back against Jared.

Jared let go of her arm eventually and pushed his hand down to her pussy instead, rubbing at her clit before going lower, and pressing his fingers against her lips, right where Jensen was pressed up inside her. Gen jerked, the touch almost too much to handle, and she pushed at Jared's hands, moving him away.

"I don't wanna come until you're inside me, too," she said, and he laughed and then rolled away from her.

Gen closed her eyes and wound her fingers in Jensen's hair. She kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip, while Jared rummaged in the bedside table. Jensen let her, smoothing his hand up and down her side as he thrust, not changing pace. Gen let go of his lip and just panted against his mouth when Jared came back, running a hand down her back before pulling her leg up, even higher on Jensen's body.

Jensen hooked his hand under her knee, keeping her there, and Gen opened her eyes. He smiled at her, looking about as reassuring as she figured was possible to do with your dick in someone. "Y'all done this before?" he asked.

She nodded. "Haven't you?"

She'd meant with Danneel, but Jensen frowned at her. "What?" he asked. "You've been there for everything I've done with Jared. You know we haven't."

"Right," Gen said, and moaned as Jared kneaded one cheek, then slid a slick finger down to rub at her hole. "Distracted, sorry."

Jensen laughed, slowing his thrusts even further.

"Thanks, man," Jared said, pressing on Gen's asshole without actually pushing his finger inside her yet. It was just pressure, more than enough to make her squirm and gasp. She reached behind her and grabbed at Jared's wrist, wanting the extra contact. "Baby, god," he said, and kissed her shoulder. "God, you're amazing."

Gen hid her face in the pillow, feeling too on edge to do anything else. Jensen hummed, still slowly moving his dick in and out of her, and nuzzled his face against hers. When she looked at him he kissed her, and then Jared pushed his finger inside her ass. She gasped into Jensen's mouth and arched, trying to get away from the burn of that first stretch.

"Shh," Jared said, sounding hoarse. The angle was weird, and he wasn't really able to lie down behind her right now, but he leaned and kissed her forehead. Gen turned her face towards him and he kissed her lips before pulling back again. "Kiss her, man," he said, and Jensen did.

Gen closed her eyes and tried to think only about Jensen, about his cock still twitching inside her, and about the way he grazed his teeth over her lips. After a few moments, she gasped again, suddenly aware of the fullness that meant Jared had pushed his finger all the way inside her, without her even paying attention to it. He slid his finger almost all the way out and then in again. Jensen gave her a sharper thrust, harder than the subdued, gentle rocks he'd been using, and Gen opened her eyes to find him staring at her, watching her reactions. She tried to smile at him and he licked his lips.

"Tell me how it feels," he said, and she did smile, now.

"Weird, at first, when he first puts it in you," she said. "Like the least sexy thing ever."

"Hey," Jared said, and then rubbed another finger over her hole while the first was still deep inside her.

"Well, it does," she said, but then sighed as he stroked her hole again, just lightly touching the outside of her body. She bit her lip and leaned her forehead against Jensen's. "But, god, when he just touches you, it's like it's all you can think about —" She shifted her hips and Jared obligingly rubbed again, pressing harder. "God, it makes everything just better, like every other place he's touching you is better, too."

"Here's two, babe," Jared said, and when she nodded, he pulled his first finger out and then pushed slickly in again with two.

"Ahh," she said, feeling stupid, and pressed her mouth to Jensen's again. "It hurts," she said, after the ache faded a little, "while you get used to it. But you've just gotta distract yourself, you know?" She arched into Jensen's next, slow thrust, and he bit at her lips. "And then, when you pay attention to it again, you're all shoved up full, and —"

She cut herself off when Jared spread his fingers inside her, stretching her rim, and then it was over. He was pulling at her, gently hooking his fingers just inside her ass and stretching, and she bucked back into it, feeling her ass clamp around his fingers and her pussy around Jensen's cock as she came, hard and unexpected.

Jensen fucked her through it, speeding up and thrusting more forcefully as she rocked between the two of them. She could hear Jared behind her, cursing, but she couldn't really focus on either of them until she stopped twitching.

"Fuck," she said, and twisted around to look at Jared. "I told you didn't want to come yet."

"Sorry," he said, not sounding it. "It's not like I have much practice in not getting you off, babe."

Jensen was still thrusting faster and she tightened her grip around him again, rubbing her clit against his belly through a twitchy aftershock. He laughed and kissed her, letting her scramble against his back when Jared worked another finger into her ass. "Still doing okay?" he asked.

She nodded, doing her best to push back against Jared's fingers without driving herself completely crazy. "Yeah, it's just —" She shut her eyes when Jared pulled back, tugging at her rim, and then pushed in again, deep inside her body. "Intense," she said, and pressed her face into the pillow again. "Really, fuck, so full, I don't even know how he's going to fit, it's too —" She shook her head and squirmed her hips, and felt Jared pause, still keeping his fingers inside her.

"Are you still sure about this?" He rubbed his free hand up and down her back.

Gen nodded. "Yeah, I wanna try." She twisted to try to get a good look at him. "Now. You should — now, Jared, please, come on."

He swallowed and kept his hand in the small of her back while he pulled his fingers out of her ass. Gen bit her lip while she listened to him get more lube, and lie down behind her, pressing himself completely against her. "Tell me when," he said, and kissed the back of her neck.

Gen nodded again, and reached behind herself to grab onto his hip. "Yeah," she said, and made herself keep breathing as he shifted his hips, then nudged the head of his cock against her hole.

"Hold still, man," Jared said, and Jensen closed one hand around Gen's waist, keeping his dick deep and motionless in her cunt, while Jared pushed in, going slowly but not stopping.

Gen closed her eyes and panted open-mouthed as her ass stretched around the head of Jared's cock. He'd done everything the way they usually did for anal, but she'd never had anything in her pussy when he pushed into her before, not even a finger, and she was already so full of Jensen's dick that she almost didn't know how she was supposed to take Jared as well. Her hole stretched and stretched around his head, burning as her body opened up for him, but finally, he groaned and pressed his face into her hair. He pushed in further, but it was easier going, and he stroked one hand up and down her side, bumping into Jensen's hand.

"Uh, that's the head," he said, and gave a small thrust, sliding out and back in. Gen moaned and he kissed the back of her neck, breathing hard.

She squirmed, feeling her ass stretch around Jared's cock as she did. "Fuck," she said, and leaned back further against his chest. "That is — oh, god, Jared, that's —"

"Good?" he asked, when she trailed off. He pulled out slightly and then pushed back in, and Gen shivered. She tensed, clenching around both of them, and moaned at the immediate resistance, at the two of them stuffing her up so full.

"Yeah, it's good," she said. Jensen gave a thrust, just as slow and shallow as Jared was moving, and Gen nodded. Her entire lower body felt wet, with lube smeared over her ass and her own moisture on the inside of her thighs and her belly, from where she'd rubbed herself on Jensen's abs before he got inside her, and she shifted slightly to meet Jensen's thrust. It was an easy slide, and when she moved away again, she was only thrusting back onto Jared's cock.

"It's good," she repeated, and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter when Jared slid his hand up her body, moving from where he'd tangled his fingers with Jensen's on her hip to rub his thumb over one of her nipples, in time with his slow, dragging thrusts into her ass. Jensen sped up, moving faster than Jared, and when Gen opened her eyes, he was grinning at her.

"Do you usually come more than once?" he asked, and Gen laughed.

"Yeah," she said, and tried to twist enough to get a glimpse of Jared's face. He pushed onto one elbow and leaned to kiss her, simultaneously throwing off his rhythm and pushing himself deeper into her ass than he'd been so far. Gen gasped and tried to get a grip on both of them, pressing one hand to Jared's hip and the other against Jensen's chest, and Jared smiled against her mouth and held his dick in place for a moment before pulling out, and then pressing in even further.

"I think she's come more than once every time we've done this, man," Jared said, talking into Gen's mouth. He licked her lips and then pulled away, sucking on the back of her neck again. "All four of us, I mean. You know that."

Jensen snorted, speeding up again. "Man, I think I've come more than once every time we've done this, too, but that doesn't mean it's normal for me."

Danneel laughed from across the room, but Gen didn't have enough concentration to turn and look. "Two or three times, usually," Gen said instead, and laughed again when Jensen kissed her.

"You've been looking forward to this, haven't you?" he asked, and slid his hand between their bellies to rub one finger over her clit. "We should make it good for you."

"That was sort of the point," she said, biting her lip. Behind her, Jared shifted, looking over her shoulder, and again, it changed the angle, pressing his cock deeper inside her. Her hole stretched further around him and Gen moaned, needing to press back on Jared's cock, but also needing to thrust forward, against Jensen's dick deep in her cunt, and Jensen's finger ghosting over her clit.

"God," she said, grinding against Jensen for a moment before changing her mind and rubbing her ass against Jared's body instead, stretching herself further. "More, guys, c'mon, please. More."

Jared thrust harder into her while Jensen pressed more firmly on her clit, rubbing her in circles. Gen closed her eyes again, starting to pant, and squeezed down. They both felt so big inside her, filling her up completely, and when Jensen pressed even harder on her clit, almost squeezing it against her pubic bone, she started to come again, tightening even further around their cocks. She pressed her face against Jensen's neck, almost hiding as she thrust between the two of them, but just as the orgasm started to fade into aftershocks, Jared wrapped his hand around her hip. He held her in place as he pulled almost all the way out, tugging at the stretched rim of her ass with the head of his cock, and thrust shallowly a few times, teasing her and keeping her spread as wide as he could. Gen cried out as she came again, as the final twitches of the last orgasm turned into a brand new one. She bucked between their bodies, forcing Jared's cock deeper with every thrust, so that by the time she came all the way down, Jared had gone back to thrusting all the way inside her body.

She pushed at Jensen's arm until he laughed and gave her a break, taking his hand away from her clit and lacing his fingers with Jared's again. She felt their arms shift as they squeezed each other's hands, and she settled her weight back against Jared, still trying to catch her breath.

"You want to go again?" he asked, murmuring in her ear.

Gen shook her head. "Not right now. I might pass out," she said, and clenched down around them for just a second. Jensen hissed and she opened her eyes to include him in the conversation. "Can you feel each other?"

They both paused, and then Jared said, "Yeah," behind her, while Jensen nodded, his face flushing further.

She hummed and clamped down again, tightening around them for as long as she could. She was still so sensitive that flexing for more than a second or two was too much, but she tried to get into a pattern, clenching and releasing. It didn't take long before Jared pressed his face into her hair and started thrusting harder into her ass, finally losing what rhythm he had and then pushing as far into her as he could manage as he came, making her cry out again.

Gen went to cover Jared's hand and found Jensen still holding on to it, so she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and rubbed her thumb over his skin while he rode it out.

Jensen, who'd slowed back into shallow thrusts while Jared was coming, gradually sped again. Jared kissed the back of Gen's shoulder and then pulled his hand free from their combined grip. He held onto her hip and started to ease out of her ass, and Gen grabbed his hand again, making him pause.

"Stay?" she said, and craned her neck to try to see his face. "You feel so good."

He laughed, still breathless, and slid her hand from her hip and onto Jensen's. "If you want," he said. Gen leaned and kissed him, mostly hitting his hair, and then turned back to Jensen. Her leg was tingling but she kept it wrapped around him and slid one hand into his hair.

"What about you?" she asked, and kissed him. "You've been going longer than the rest of us."

"Yeah, sorry I've got better stamina."

Gen shook her head and kissed him again, moving her hand to rub at his nipples. He hummed into her mouth and she kept going.

She looked away, though, when the bed dipped, and saw Danneel crawling, naked now, to lie behind Jensen. "I've got an idea," she said, and grinned at Gen while she did something between her body and Jensen's. Gen couldn't see it, but he gasped, jerking hard into Gen's cunt. She remembered his earlier line of questions well enough to guess at what Danneel was doing, at where she'd slid the fingers Gen couldn't see.

"This is something you wanted?" Danneel asked. Her voice was quiet, but pressed as close as the four of them were, Gen could hear.

"Yeah," Jensen said, closing his eyes. "God, Danneel, more, can you —"

He stopped when she did something else, making her shoulder and arm visibly shift, and Gen ducked her head to suck at his neck. She thumbed at his nipple again, felt Jared tighten his grip on Jensen's hip, and then Jensen cried out, thrust hard into her a few more times, and came, twitching and jerking deep inside her body.

Jared groaned into Gen's hair and she closed her eyes with a sigh, but no one said anything for a while. The loudest noise in the room was Jensen's breathing. Finally, he kissed Gen's forehead and pulled out, leaving her feeling empty even though Jared was still softening in her ass, even though she could already feel herself starting to ache. She sighed and tangled her fingers with Jared's, pulling his arm around her belly.

"Thanks, guys," she said. "That was awesome."

Danneel laughed, leaning up on one elbow to meet Gen's gaze over Jensen's shoulder. "You sure you're done? I was planning on getting you off again, but then I got my hand all messy, and —" She broke off when Jensen rolled over and pinched her, and Gen shook her head.

"I'm seriously good," she said. "What about you?"

"Handled it myself," Danneel said, and grinned before flopping back down.

Gen snuggled further against Jared, and he leaned over her, kissing her cheek and then her mouth.

"You good for me to pull out yet?" he asked. "Because you feel great and all, but this is just going to get more unpleasant the longer we wait."

She clenched around him one more time, then nodded. She shut her eyes while he pulled back, and it stung, worse than it had going in, despite how slow and careful he was being. Jared moved away when he finished, probably rummaging for some Kleenex on the bedside table, and then came back to her. Gen turned to face him, sighing as the movement jostled her. She had come everyplace, all over her thighs as well as leaking from her body, and she bit her lip as she wiped herself clean.

"Y'all can stay here if you want," Jared said, leaning down to pull the flat sheet over Gen and himself. He held it up for Jensen and Danneel as well, and they took it after a moment, settling in. "The guest room's the guest room again if you change your mind, though."

"Depends on how much you kick," Danneel said, and then turned off the lamp on the bedside table next to her.

"When are we getting together like this again?" Gen asked, pressing closer to Jared. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and laughed.

"Dunno," he said, but Danneel laughed on the other side of the bed.

"You're gonna owe us a wedding present pretty soon," she said, and Gen smiled before shutting her eyes.


End file.
